


Angels Among Us

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Holidays 7 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2010)</p><p>JD relates a spooky story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Among Us

"...and he was never seen again," Josiah concluded, a wide grin on his face. 

"Woo hoo," Buck exclaimed. "That was one scary tale."

The other five members of Team Seven nodded their agreement.

It was the weekend before Halloween, and Larabee had invited the members of his team out to the ranch. Each man had brought food to share for their potluck dinner, and now, with appetites sated and beers in hand, all seven of them were gathered together in the living room, sharing some of their favorite Halloween tales, both fact and fiction. 

"What about you, JD?" Buck rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Y' got a nice, spooky story to share with us?"

JD hesitated, then nodded, a faint smile on his face. "It was something that happened to me a few years ago," he began, "not too long after my mom died. I was walking out to my car, not really paying attention, and all of a sudden there was this guy in front of me." He paused to take a deep breath. "He was dressed in pretty ragged clothes, and man, from his eyes, it looked like he was on something.

"What did he do?" Nathan asked.

"He waved a knife in my face," JD answered simply. At the looks of shock from the other six men, he continued. "I looked around for help, but there wasn't anyone in sight, so..." His voice trailed off. 

"What happened?" Buck encouraged when JD remained silent.

"Well, I took out my wallet, tried to hand it to him." JD shrugged. "It didn't have anything in it anyway. No credit cards or more than a couple dollars."

"Always smarter to give 'em what they want," Buck agreed. "And stuff like that is easy enough to replace."

"And you, Mr. Dunne, are not," Ezra reminded him.

"Well, he ripped it out of my hand and tucked it into his pocket. I was hoping that he'd take it and run, but then he backed me toward my car, and the next thing I knew, his knife was headed for my chest."

The young man's gaze shifted toward the floor, his thoughts seemingly far away. 

"JD?" Chris prompted.

JD took another deep breath. "I thought that was it," he admitted. "But then, his hand just froze, and he got this..." he shook his head, "...panicked look on his face. He tried to pull his hand back, but he couldn't. He was screaming and cursing, but he just couldn't get his hand to move. And then, his fingers opened, one at a time, like they were being peeled back, and the knife fell on the ground." 

"What did he do then?" Buck asked.

"He took off running across the parking lot, still screaming at the top of his lungs. Left that knife laying there on the ground." JD shook his head. "I picked it up, not wanting some kid to find it, and that's when I felt it."

Vin leaned forward. "Felt what?"

"This..." Shaking his head, JD slowly shrugged, not sure how to put it in words. "It was a warm feeling, right here on my cheek." He touched his fingers to the spot. "It felt kinda like a kiss."

JD looked around at his friends, his eyes shining. "I think it was my mom, letting me know that she was still taking care of me."

There was a moment of silence as each man pondered his words, and his conclusion, then Buck nodded. "I think so, too, kid. I think so, too." 

 

~end~


End file.
